<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Friday I'm in Love by jenovasilver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582268">It's Friday I'm in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver'>jenovasilver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>80s songs, Age Difference, Alpha!Shiro, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Drama &amp; Romance, Emotional Infidelity, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Just Roll With It, Karaoke, Keith is not his student, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Not Beta'd, Omega!Adam, Omega!Keith, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scent Marking, Sheith Problematic Week, Twitter Fic Thread, Typical Omegaverse Dynamics, shiro is a teacher, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro and Adam are engaged and that's when Keith happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Friday I'm in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinCake/gifts">SinCake</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this after a hellish week so hopefully you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Shiro really had trouble focusing on what Adam was saying</strong>, something about sushi and wedding plans. There was a <em>smell</em>, like chocolate and honey that hooked his nose immediately. Normally Omegas scent waft in and out of his olfactory easily. Not this one.</p>
<p>This one <strong>stuck</strong>, it was rich and wet. Fertile Omega, breeding..<em>perfect</em>.<br/><br/>"Kashi? You there?" Adam asked puzzled, Omegas can’t scent others when they're Paired…at least that was the prevailing thought. <br/><br/>"Oh uh..yeah hey Sushi?"<br/><br/>"Did you want something else?" Yes he did but Shiro couldn't let it on...he needed the source.</p>
<p>And he knew it was his Alpha drive to breed leading him, HAD to be. The thing was, he was already Paired with Adam...so he shouldn't be picking up other Omegas?<br/><br/>This was different. This <em>Omega</em>.<br/><br/>Shiro was a man of curiosity..it was simple, find the Omega and just leave, probably skip dinner and fuck Adam senseless in a nearby bathroom. <br/><br/>"Uh let's look around a bit...just in case I want something <strong><em>else</em></strong> to eat." Shiro said in that tone that he knew made Adam leak and got the face of hot mixed embarrassment for it.<br/><br/>"Kashi..I didn't bring my wipes." Adam snorted. “You ass.”</p>
<p>"And that's a problem?" Adam shoved Shiro and adjusted his glasses. "C’mon, it'll be fun." Easy, after all Shiro really had nothing to be concerned about. Once he got what he needed it will be done. It was all fine.<br/><br/>The two lovers walked a short distance to a college pub.</p>
<p>"Really?" Adam snorted, "Pubs aren’t known for cuisine Kashi."<br/><br/>"When did you get so snobby? Pretzels and cheap beer *is* how we met?!" Shiro kissed the side of Adam's head. "After you." And Adam laughed, the scent my GOD was incredible. It was such a savory tone, full of life.</p>
<p>Loud karaoke playing 80s songs filled the air of the darkly lit casual pub, not a lot of college students there. Must be a slow night but at the karaoke stage was a familiar face. Matt drunkenly singing 'Dr Feelgood' terribly with a group of others.</p>
<p>"Is that Holt? He looks WASTED." Adam noticed and Shiro shook his head, 'Dr Feelgood' was Matt's breakup song...but the scent was coming from over in Matt's area….<br/><br/>"Oh...shit, let's go over." Shiro and Adam made way to see a mix of Teacher aides and some students who greeted</p>
<p>them with friendly drunken cheers, Shiro smiled at them and at his poor friend swaying on the stage. That scent..who?</p>
<p>Then he found it, coming from the right side of the stage with a bottle, raven hair, amethyst eyes, faded band tee, skinny well worn jeans and a body to die for. He REEKED of risky danger, Chocolate and honey, lips red and flushed cheeks from booze.<br/><br/>Shiro nearly lost it, this man looked young and reeked of trouble…a dangerous cocktail.<br/><br/><em>He was beyond turned on.</em></p>
<p>Matt drunkenly singled Shiro and looked at the Omega who sat down beside his group. He crossed his legs and fuck.<br/><br/>"CHOCOLATE CHIP!" Matt blurted out, "Your turn, cmon cmonnn."<br/><br/>" Haha nope, I'm not singing "I Will Survive."<br/><br/>"NO NO SING QUEEN, SINNG QUEEN." <br/><br/>‘Chocolate Chip’ Shiro took a moment to let that savor in his head and studied the young man drunkenly strutting to the stage. His ass in those jeans should be illegal.<br/><br/>"Somebody to Love." Matt hollered and the group of friends joined in with him shouting ‘Queen, Queen’.</p>
<p>"Oh! I love that song, good choice." Adam chirped and ordered two drafts for him and Shiro. <br/><br/>"Keith you better like...sell it." One of Matt's friends said chugging down the cheap beer and Keith flipped him off as the track started.<br/><br/>Shiro caught his eyes and he looked at Adam.<br/><br/><em>And smirked.</em></p>
<p>"Can anybody find me somebody to love?" Keith began and Shiro breathed in that scent.<br/><br/>Matt stumbled to his friends just drinking and cheering Keith practically CROONE the lyrics, he was drunk and slurring, but it was obvious he had a voice. Shiro could just melt, looking at Keith sing and gyrating, the thing about Omegas is if they're confident enough, they could seduce the entire room they occupied.<br/><br/>And that's exactly what Keith was doing, in heady wave after wave.<br/><br/>Shiro looked around him, every Alpha in the room was hooked in.</p>
<p>"SING IT CHOCO CHIPPY YES! HAHA OH SHIT-" Matt cussed and fell over, his friends helping him up. Keith squatted in mid song and looked like he was fucking prowling.<br/><br/>"That is one confident kid." Adam joked and looked at Shiro locked in, "Kashi?"<br/><br/>"Y-yeah haha." Shit, he needed to go, he found out who was smelling so good, curiosity sated.<br/><br/>But Keith would not LET him go.<br/><br/><strong><em>And Shiro knew that.</em></strong><br/><br/>Shiro gulped down the overpriced draft down, his mouth felt so fucking dry all of the sudden. It got worse when Keith with gusto was reaching the last lyrics. The pub cheered, clearly feeding his confidence.</p>
<p>Keith locked eyes with Shiro and playfully walked over, Matt and his friends drunkenly looked at the scene.<br/><br/>" Ooh, find me, find me, find me somebody to......" Keith STRADDLED Shiro's thighs and goddamn his smell, his voice, Shiro could smell the slick between Keith's thighs. "....loooovee.." and pushed himself off mockingly. The pub all joined him in the chorus. Shiro lost the ability to process thought and words.<br/><br/>Adam, of course was a silent ball of rage.<br/><br/>Keith laughed and fell into Matt's lap as the pub erupted into cheers.<br/><br/>"Takashi, we're going." Adam's voice was sharp, now Shiro wasn't trying to get him anymore upset than he already was. Waved at Matt and his friends, tipped the bartender and walked out with his very huffy Omega.<br/><br/>"Wow....just...wow." Adam muttered; he was boiling up in indignation.</p>
<p>"I'm just...I'm sorry Adam." Shiro admitted and Adam took off his glasses, "It was just his scent." And Adam stopped, Shiro wasn't going to lie to his fiancée’s face.<br/><br/>"You...you picked up his scent?"<br/><br/>"Y-yes."<br/><br/>"So...you sniffed him out? That's why we went to the pub?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I was curious...it never happened before. I'm sorry." Adam was silent, shit, Shiro should've lied but he loved Adam, he couldn't do that. "I can't smell him anymore."<br/><br/>"What did he smell like?"<br/><br/>"Adam its fine, I'll forget it.” Adam grabbed Shiro's hands lovingly.</p>
<p>"*sigh* I know..thank you for being honest." <br/><br/>"I should've told you before...I'm really sorry." Shiro apologized and kissed his hands, "If it makes you feel better, we were graced with drunk Matt."<br/><br/>"Oh I took a video." Shiro laughed and placed another kiss on Adam's hand,</p>
<p>"But you still have to make it up to me."<br/><br/>"Sushi and sex."<br/><br/>"Skip the Sushi." Shiro laughed and bowed, slipping arm around Adam's shoulder, "I'mma make you forget about him." <br/><br/>"You don't have to, I have you...that's all I want." The two shared a deep kiss and headed home.</p>
<p>Shiro and Adam engaged in what can be described as marathon sex, Adam was determined to fuck Shiro dry and well he was content with that. By all accounts, it was the best sex he's ever had. Who knew that jealousy was the spice to life...<br/><br/>Adam of course thought it was silly for him to be jealous at a child, still it confirmed that Keith was an Omega, what he did want was to get an idea on what Keith smelled like. The knowledge that Keith had a scent that could hook Shiro, his Mate for more than a decade…frankly bothered him.<br/><br/>"Kashi...talk." Shiro's mouth was stuffed with an omelet, "The scent from the Omega last night....tell me." Shiro finally swallowed down the egg before speaking.</p>
<p>"Chocolate and…honey, yeah." Shiro's voice went a bit softer trying to recall the memory, currently he was reeking of <em>his</em> Omega and sniffed his arm. Taking in Adam's citrus scent. <br/><br/>"Chocolate and honey....that's interesting." Adam nibbled on his toast.</p>
<p>"What? I picked up other Omegas that smelled of chocolate before..."<br/><br/>"Yeah."<br/><br/>"Adam?" Shiro asked in a joking serious tone, "C'mon, it's no big deal."<br/><br/>"Big deal enough to overpower my OWN scent." That...was true, "We've been together since High School. That’s never happened before."</p>
<p>"Adam, you know you're the only one for me, right?" <br/><br/>"Of course it’s just...I'm being childish." Shiro smiled and walked over to Adam,</p>
<p>"When we're married I'll be less stressed."<br/><br/>"Yeah, Cabo is looking REALLY good right now." Adam placed a piece of toast in Shiro's mouth.</p>
<p>"Alright, its fine, just…weird. Head to class <em>Professor</em>. I got a meeting at 10am, I'll be a bit late." Shiro smushes his face on Adam's, "Ah! The crumbs ahhh. Have a good day." Shiro took the toast out to kiss Adam and heads out.<br/><br/><em>It was <strong>fine</strong>. Adam had <strong>nothing</strong> to worry about</em>.</p>
<p>He Googled on his mobile the particulars scent on Omegas...and found the answer.<br/><br/>"If your Alpha smells a Chocolate scent that overpowers your own, it denotes perfect compatibility. An Alpha's Natural scent will slowly begin to compliment the Omega until Pairing. If your Bond is strong the scent will fade over time with distance." Adam had to laugh to himself, he hasn't been this competitively jealous of another Omega for a long time. <br/><br/>Adam put down his mobile, <em>it will be fine</em>…..as long as Shiro and this 'Keith' never meet again, it will fade away on its own.</p>
<p><br/><br/>Shiro felt comfortable that he solved any lingering issues with Adam pertaining to the weirdly decadently scented Omega. His curiosity was sated so that was that. He was going to get his favourite coffee and everything would be great.</p>
<p>Still...he can't pretend it *didn't* affect him...<br/><br/><strong>His name was Keith</strong>. He sung ‘Somebody to Love’ drunkenly and seduced him so effortlessly. Matt called him 'Chocolate Chip'. What kind of nickname was that? <br/><br/>Should he ask him? I mean...it’s a simple question right? Simple questions have simple answers, Shiro was a man of logic after all.</p>
<p>Shiro parked in his space and greeted students with a smile, the smell of his fresh brewed coffee giving him the energy to teach and grade exams. Today was a good day, so sunny, so bright. So Chocolatey.<br/><br/>Wait...Chocolatey? Shiro sniffed his coffee again.</p>
<p>Okay, ooookayyy Shiro wasn't crazy, it was chocolate HIS chocolate, wait HIS? No, no that wasn't right. Shit! Where was that smell coming from? Where was Keith?<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>✤ ✤ ✤</p>
<p>"You left this at my place." Keith leaned over to hand Matt his jacket and belt, "Thanks."<br/><br/>"No problem...ugh." Matt groaned and Keith gave him his coffee to sip, "I'm so hung over. Keith teach my class."<br/><br/>"Sure, you want me to teach them how to skin a deer? Tell which berries are poisonous? Or..."<br/><br/>"Keith you're too manly for an Omega."<br/><br/>"Blame my parents for being quasi Y2K preppers." Matt chuckled with a little nod, it was fair. "BTW, did I straddle a big dicked Alpha last night?"<br/><br/>"Pfft! That was Shiro and yeah to did that in front of his Omega."<br/><br/>"Dang." Keith sipped clearly not caring about it, "I should apologize huh?"<br/><br/>"Nahh well, hmm...mebbe? You were drunk!"</p>
<p>"Still, I feel pretty bad...I'm not even legal to drink." Matt quickly shushed him. <br/><br/>"Goddamnit Keith. You do not care."<br/><br/>"If I go down you go down with me. 20 is close-ish." Keith smirked and looked at his phone, "Alright, heading to class."</p>
<p>"Keith you need to enroll here my man, we have better classes." Matt whined and took Keith's coffee again for another sip, "I can pull some strings, my family has a damn <em>building</em> named after us."<br/><br/>"Mora U works with my schedule. Go, Blades!" Matt and Keith walked to the door, "Plus I couldn't afford a semester if I tried."<br/><br/>"Scholarships, grants..."<br/><br/>"Giving turbo head to the Dean..." Matt jokingly shoved Keith to the door, "I'm serious. He's an Alpha, I'd let him knot for a free ride. Y'know if he wasn't fucking ugly."<br/><br/>"Why am I friends with you?"</p>
<p>"Look tell Shiro I'm sorry for drunkenly straddling him." Matt shrugged with a laugh as Keith opened the door to reveal Shiro standing there in mid surprise, the gust of smoky chocolate and motor oil hit him like a linebacker. "Well...hey."<br/><br/>"*clears his throat* H-hello Keith."</p>
<p>Keith just cocked his hip and folded his arms, leaning against the doorway and looked at Shiro almost curiously. Without the haze of alcohol or the dim light of the pub, Keith features are even more stunning.</p>
<p>This was an Omega <em>without</em> fear, without a hint of shyness. There was a confidence in what he was and what he could do. Such a trait wasn't a rarity in Omegas, some tended to overdo their aggressiveness and Keith was somewhere in the middle.</p>
<p>"Kashi! Hey, this is Keith and Keith this is Kashi..err Shiro."<br/><br/>"Hello, it’s nice to meet you officially."<br/><br/>"Sorry for riding your dick." Shiro nearly dropped his cup and Matt busted out laughing, "I mean I did do <em>that</em>, I don't get that wasted but yknow, jaegerbombs."</p>
<p>"You *did* challenge James." <br/><br/>"And I <em>won</em>. He was ass up in the stall puking so." Keith moved his messy ponytail somewhat over his shoulder and Shiro spotted a telltale hickey. Something resembling fury was baking in Shiro chest, "Hey, Shiro...you drinking that?"<br/><br/>"Oh I..uh."</p>
<p>"I only need a sip." Keith just took the cup and sipped the coffee, a wince etched across his face. "You like your coffee black huh?"<br/><br/>"Well I usually fix it in the teacher's room, they have the creamer I like."<br/><br/>"How much cream?" Keith asked and Shiro wasn't not sure if this was innuendo or not, sure felt like it. "I kinda like coffee flavoured milk..I don't like alot of sweet stuff tho’. Weird why am I telling you this?" Keith took another strong sip and handed it back, "You got a nice scent for an Alpha...sorta...like a Pear."<br/><br/>"That's a new one."</p>
<p>Shiro smiled warmly, "Adam says I usually smell minty." he wasn't prepared for Keith to lean in closer to sniff him.<br/><br/>"I guess, you're more pear. Ah well, see ya." <br/><br/>And just like that, Keith came and left Shiro stunned taking that chocolate scent with him.</p>
<p>"There he goes, Chocolate Chip..." Matt broke Shiro out of his long gaze, yeah, that was something he wanted to ask him. And as soon as he gained feeling in his legs to move into the classroom again, he'd be on it. "Yeah he's a handful but he's a great guy."<br/><br/>"I..*koff* yeah."</p>
<p>"You okay there bud? Haha, Adam didn't like make you sleep on the sofa because of yesterday right?"<br/><br/>"Yeah no, its fine! Uh...why Chocolate Chip? I mean for Keith?"<br/><br/>"He's got moles, like...3 of them. Wanna see? It's cool, it’s not like its porn. He used to model for my ex." Matt said with a fake sob, "Here look, it’s more like artsy nudes." now Shiro shouldn't, he shouldn't....he KNOWS he shouldn't. He doesn't even KNOW Keith, he just met him.<br/><br/>"Yeah. I mean..if he doesn't mind." Matt snorts.<br/><br/>"Trust me, Keith doesn't."</p>
<p>The shots were b/w photos, but Keith looked stunning in the stark lights and deep shadows. Sure enough, there were 3 moles-on Keith's nape, one on his hip and the last just below his navel. "Katrina called this set 'Incubus'."<br/><br/>He was gorgeous, so gorgeous.<br/><br/><strong>Shiro was fucked.</strong></p>
<p><br/><br/>The rest of the day, Shiro barely functioned, he was swimming in thoughts of Keith. He occupied every part of his brain. What would he feel like, his mouth, his kiss...this was wrong! He's Paired with Adam. He shouldn’t even think about another Omega! When break finally came Shiro immediately called him and just hearing Adam's voice soothed him. They talked about Cabo, about getting their suits fitted, the guests, food...<em>anything</em>. And sure enough Shiro stopped thinking about Keith.<br/><br/>As much as Alphas were favoured, when it came to being a 'Type' Alphas were functionally stupid when it came to their Rutting. Breed, Mate, Breed, that's all it was...Omegas on the other hand could suppress their urges. Some were lucky enough to not have them at all until they found their 'Mate'. Adam and Shiro were lucky…they hooked up in High School and been together ever since...but that came with issues.<br/><br/>Neither one had experience before they met. They were each other’s 'First'. There was mutual love and attraction there, but it was the rush of being 'Firsts and in Love.' <br/><br/><em>There was no one else for them.</em></p>
<p>And then Keith shows up-so blunt, so honest with his wants, youth on his side combined with looks to match. There was something about Keith's presence that just did it for Shiro. The attraction was there but something else lied beneath it all.<br/><br/>Shiro connected to Keith <span class="u">instantly</span>.</p>
<p>And....he <span class="u">never</span> had that with Adam. <br/><br/>Nevertheless, Shiro LOVED Adam and merely lusted over Keith. There was a difference and he was too goddamn old to play the field now. This interest was a passing fancy, a momentary thing. What he and Adam has was REAL. A decade of ups and downs and now they were ready to be together forever.</p>
<p>Marriage and Bonding was the last step, there was no redos, that was that. And Shiro was ready for that....<br/><br/><em>Shiro told himself that.</em><br/><br/>And if he kept telling himself that, surely it will work?<br/><br/>He wasn't going to throw TEN YEARS for a fling with a sexed up barely adult Omega.</p>
<p>Shiro stuffed the memory of those images down, Adam was going to be on Campus and he'll just talk to him. Quick snuggle and a kiss...when did he become so goddamn codependent on his Omega? <br/><br/>'Get it together Shirogane. You're better than this.' Shiro told himself. <em>Yeah.</em></p>
<p>Shiro splashed his face with cold water, classes were breezing by, scores were up, class retention was high, he's got a raise coming up too. Keith said he had a big dick, which was true, Shiro was above average, he talked about sucking dick...Adam wasn't fond of giving head.</p>
<p>Could Keith take his dick? He seemed so small, Shiro could wrap his hands around Keith's waist and touch his thumbs. His slick must be heavenly to taste, and Keith KNOWS this...? Would he really fuck the Dean? Iverson was old...he shouldn't want that. And who gave him that hickey?</p>
<p>No, seriously <em>who</em>? Shiro could and should cover that pale throat in hickeys, and moles...god <em>moles</em>. What a turn-on, he and Adam didn't do much explorations in the bed room but the sex wasn't boring. What did Keith like to do?</p>
<p>By the time he realized it, Shiro was hard as a <span class="u">fucking rock</span>. <br/><br/>He had to prepare for 2:45pm classes and it was 2:15pm. That left him enough time....he had to move quickly. Adam was in the middle of lecturing, he couldn't call him, god he was so hard.</p>
<p>Quickly he locked the door and went to the stall, just a few jerks, maybe he could just...think of dead puppies or something? That never worked, he likes gory horror movies. <br/><br/>Think of Adam...how he smelled this morning, he looked so good wet in the shower. How he felt.<br/><br/>But...<strong>Keith</strong>.</p>
<p><br/>✤ ✤ ✤</p>
<p><br/>Keith was gifted, when he gave a fuck he could excel but he had trouble being patient and focusing. He'd get so goddamn frustrated and storm off like a petulant child. So he found himself in the bathroom, trying to get his shit together. He looked at his phone…his Heat was coming in 2 days he was now in Pre Heat, he took his suppressants and they should be working.<br/><br/>Come to think of it, this started last night when he was drunk straddling Shiro..but that's never happened before. He was virtually Alpha proof, no Alpha could Trigger him….</p>
<p>He needed to get laid, dick solved a lot of problems for Keith.<br/><br/>That Shiro was pretty hot...but he was Paired. Keith's *not* a homewrecker, that sort of thing could get him in trouble. <br/><br/>But thinking about it was okay. How funny it would be.</p>
<p>For Keith to just, take Shiro. Take his strong kind face...shove it down between his legs, let him lick up his slick. Or maybe suck his dick, Shiro looks like an Alpha that would love a blow job. Keith is a messy eater, always loved playing with the stuff and licking afterwards.</p>
<p>Keith got off on it, saw it like playing with his food because Alphas were easy. But Shiro? No...Shiro looked restrained, he wondered if he'd ever lost it in the sack? <br/><br/>Keith was feeling hotter, really hot, Shiro was so big, his voice was soft, and he wanted that mouth on him.</p>
<p>The taste of the bitter coffee clung to his tongue; Keith wondered if he cradle that dick with is. Play with the load, lick his fingers, those thick Alpha digits on his nipples.<br/><br/>Keith took out his phone and sent a text.<br/><br/></p>
<p><br/>-Kincade, u got that video right? Can u send it 2 me-</p>
<p><br/><br/>Keith was VERY drunk, so drunk that night...he remembers smelling a delicious scent while he got on that stage to sing. It was rich, savory like a spice. He could smell it through the pub and when he caught Shiro's eye+</p>
<p>He wanted to sing it to him, he knew the Alpha was Paired and he didn't care. <br/><br/>Kincade sent the video, the audio wasn't the greatest, but he heard his drunk ass voice butchering Mercury's legacy as he swayed and slurred through the lyrics. Kincade focused the camera on Keith+</p>
<p>After he gyrated on stage and made his way to Shiro in the crowd. Keith remembered that, he remembered that HUNGRY smell on Shiro.</p>
<p>Calling him over, to give him a taste, feel his size, his knot was throbbing. All Keith heard in his head.<br/><br/><em>'I'm yours.'</em><br/><br/><em>'You're mine.'</em></p>
<p>And fuck, Keith felt that thick lump underneath his ass, why didn't he grind HARDER? Didn't rub more?<br/><br/>This Alpha was unsatisfied, and he didn't know it. <br/><br/>Keith was soaking in slick. It was just the video, he wasn't even touching himself. Just the memory was doing this.</p>
<p>Fuck, Keith was <strong>screwed</strong>.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Shiro bit down on his tie and pumped his cock focused on the memory of Keith sitting on him, the weight, the drunk husk of his voice singing in his ear. It was brief but perfect and sweet. <br/><br/>His knot was throbbing, that has <em>never</em> happened before.</p>
<p>The Alpha drive in him was demanding him to go find his Omega, it was loud...his Omega was out there. He could feel him, that mouth panting, his hungry little mouth, his slick hole begging to be stuffed with a knot-HIS knot.</p>
<p>Shiro kept working his dick, feeling his knot expand absent a hot wet vice around it. <br/><br/>He was pissed....he wanted HIS Omega.<br/><br/>Shiro popped open his shirt, squeezed his pectoral as he pointed his dick into the toilet and shoots his load in...<br/><br/>"K-keith.."<br/><br/><strong>Fuck.</strong></p>
<p><br/>God, he has to tell Adam, he needs to be honest, this wasn't something Shiro wanted to do but he couldn't deny that feeling. That urge. It was unfair. Weeks ago, he was thrilled at settling down with+</p>
<p>Adam and just becoming official. A ring and everything. <br/><br/>Now he fucked it up because of pheromones, of urges he couldn't fully control. Blame it on biology. Shiro said to himself.<br/><br/>However there was this part of him that knew it was <em>more</em> than that.</p>
<p><strong>There was another part of him</strong>, Shiro wanted to explore...he wanted to travel, to see things, do things and Adam just wanted them to be homebodies. Somewhere close to his relatives and since Shiro really HAD no family, naturally, Adam's would be his. That was great!</p>
<p>So why was it like he did exactly want this? It was a seed inside him that whenever it sprouted, Shiro tore it out and much like a weed, it was deep in him.<br/><br/>To say Shiro wasn't easy was an understatement, he's always excelled because he HAD to, he had <em>no one else. </em></p>
<p>Adam came into his life and provided a wonderful counterbalance, Shiro acquiesce to Adam's needs because as an Alpha. You kinda had to. An Omega being happy meant a happy union, a Bond, potential children.<br/><br/>They both wanted that. Shiro <em>still</em> wants that.</p>
<p>This...wasn't fair to Adam, this was wrong and Shiro cared and respected his Omega to be honest. He needed to tell Adam, he had to. And prepare for a night or 3 on the sofa.<br/><br/>Shiro washed his hands, straightened his shirt and checked for any messes. God he was tired.</p>
<p>4 more hours till quitting time. He'll make it through. This was all a rough patch anyway, when he tells Adam, he'll be prepared for the fallout because he was 100% in the wrong. No two ways about it.<br/><br/>Shiro left the faculty bathroom like a man who signed his death warrant and ran into Matt who looked like he was about to head out. <br/><br/>"Hey, what's up?" Shiro asked and Matt laughed with a bit of nervousness. <br/><br/>"Gotta go grab Keith. Got into some troubles. Luckily nobody got stabbed." That got Shiro on edge, Keith? In trouble?<br/><br/>"What happened?!"</p>
<p>"Oh, Keith's in Pre Heat, a pretty bad one. So he needs his suppressants, he left them at his apartment. And he needs pants." Matt was nonchalant about it but he had a twinge of concern, "Gotta make sure he's okay."<br/><br/>"Anything I can do to help?"</p>
<p>"Nah, pretty risky for an Omega in Preheat to be around an Alpha. It’s okay, you got class too...thanks tho." Matt was right, its BEYOND risky for an Unpaired Pre Heat Omega to be around an Alpha.<br/><br/>But then a thought came...Keith, unbound and wild, dripping, needy. No! Stop it!</p>
<p>Keith was not some fucking sex toy, he was someone that needed help. Matt was a good friend.<br/><br/>"I might have to give him another hickey, seemed to work last time."<br/><br/>It was like a record skipped in Shiro's head.</p>
<p><br/>"You what now?" Shiro asked probably sharper in tone than he meant it and Matt looked up puzzled.<br/><br/>"Hmm? Yeah, it’s Called a False Bite. I'm not a Type so it’s not as effective."</p>
<p>Matt rattled on as he started heading towards the door, "Katrina did it with Keith as a game, then I did it and it just works. Hahaha! Hell I think Hunk and James did it one time and he's an Alpha. Keith doesn't mind as long it calms him down." <br/><br/>Shiro felt that in his <em>soul</em>.</p>
<p>That...jealousy. He has never EVER heard of this.<br/><br/>"Sounds, like something the kids are in to?" Shiro masked the simmering spite. Why the hell was he feeling this way? He does not know Keith, Keith is NOT his Omega. <br/><br/>"Yeah, it’s a trust thing too. Keith doesn't trust many."</p>
<p>Matt sighed, "Welp I better go, hopefully it'll work." What Shiro does now will affect everything in his life. EVERYTHING.<br/><br/>"I'll come with you. Perhaps I can help." Shiro said honestly, he DID want to help.<br/><br/>"Yeah? I mean you JUST met Keith tho." <br/><br/>"I'll clear it with Adam."</p>
<p>"Okay! I'll meet you at my car. Don't be too long." <br/><br/>Shiro watched Matt head to his car and HAD to make a choice, he couldn't throw away his pending marriage, years on just a fling. Not even a fling, a desire...he was an adult, not a horny teenager.<br/><br/>And yet. <strong>This was a chance. </strong></p>
<p>However...this CAN be a chance to end it too! If Shiro could withstand Keith, then he can move on. <br/><br/>"Adam, hey, we have to talk...no, I need to help Matt with something. A friend of his needs help. Yeah, its him..No, its...no we'll talk about it. I promise. I love you."</p>
<p>Shiro was confident, what he had with Adam was real, he loved Adam, he'll fight for Adam, for what they are and their future. Keith was pretty, seductive, sexual but that's all he was. He wasn't Adam. <br/><br/>With renewed confidence, Shiro met up with Matt and they drove to Mora U.</p>
<p>✤ ✤ ✤<br/><br/></p>
<p><br/>Keith locked the door and kept it locked, no doubt there was a flood drenching between his thighs, and he could SMELL Alphas outside. This was bad, the worst he's ever had it, did that fucking big dick Shiro trigger his Heat again? HOW?</p>
<p>Now he's sitting on the floor peeling his drenched pants, God those Alphas smelled gross, like soiled diapers in a wet trash can. He needed to do just keep calm, Matt will be here in a few minutes. <br/><br/>Keith looked in the mirror….God he looked so flushed, he put his hand on his neck where Matt gave him a hickey, a False Bite. He was going to have to get another one. At least till this shit dies down. He could've called James but then he'd had to admit that he needed him and honestly, they're still weird together. Not mad, just...weird. He thinks James <em>wants</em> to be his Alpha...maybe he should just let him? <br/><br/>This fucking mess, maybe he can try to clean it up, Keith waddles to the paper towels with hand soap and soaked them in the tepid water to wipe himself down. It felt gross and the rough paper on his skin didn’t help. Keith's mobile buzzed, oh thank God Matt, he grabbed the phone relieved. <br/><br/>"M-matty."<br/><br/>"Aww, Matty." Matt joked hearing Keith curse, "I got your pants, boxers and suppressants. You're running low my dude."<br/><br/>"Yeah...*uhh* fuck." <br/><br/>"Just hang in there. Me and Shiro are on our way."</p>
<p>"S-shiro? You mean-"<br/><br/>"Yep, the big dicked Alpha."<br/><br/>"Please stop talking about my dick." Shiro said in the background, "I postponed my classes, don't worry Keith I-we, We got you." Keith was quiet, he had to process this...Shiro is what triggered this and now he's coming to him.</p>
<p>His Alpha...is coming to him.<br/><br/><em>His Alpha.</em><br/><br/><strong>Well...he might as well make himself look good.</strong></p>
<p><br/><br/>Shiro and Matt left the car and showed their credentials to security enter without trouble. The smell of Dark Chocolate was thick enough to cause Shiro to stagger.</p>
<p>"Kashi? You alright?" Matt says softly, touching his shoulder as Shiro reoriented himself, "You can smell Keith? I thought Pairs became Scent Blind after Bonding?" <br/><br/>"Me...and Adam haven't Bonded yet. Saving it for....marriage." Shiro stuck his head outside for a gulp of air. Shiro should rethink this, he should, what the hell was he doing? He was going to catch hell tonight, this was far enough but...the Dark Chocolate scent wasn't repelling him, it was the opposite actually.<br/><br/>He was <em>fiercely</em> turned on. He felt his fangs sharpen a bit.</p>
<p>"Shiro maybe you should wait in the car...I do not want Adam to kill me...you sure he's okay with this?"<br/><br/>"Yeah, he's fine." Shiro was a shade away from being a baritone, Matt shrugged but he'd keep an eye out regardless. This was a rescue mission after all. It’s not like Shiro was attracted to Keith anyway, he had Adam. It would all be fine.<br/><br/>The two made way through the school, well, Shiro sniffed his way to Keith's location. Visually, it wasn't hard, there was a small blockade of horned up young Alphas in front of the bathroom door.</p>
<p>Security long since been called but frankly there was truly little they could do. Mora U was a small campus with even smaller security staff.<br/><br/>"Either you let us in Kogane or we break it down."<br/><br/>"Break it down and I'll fuck your ass with my fist." Keith snarled back.</p>
<p>"Fucking little Omega...you're a goddamn tease."<br/><br/>"You're right, I am. And I don't want that sad little carrot dick." The Alphas all started getting louder and that's when Shiro decided enough was enough.<br/><br/>"Everyone, head back to class." The young Alphas looked back at Shiro almost mockingly and Matt was getting a bit more nervous. There doesn't need to be a fight. "Please, step aside."<br/><br/>"Who the fuck are you?" One young Alpha puffed up and stepped up to Shiro menacingly. <br/><br/>"Uh, Shiro...let's wait-"</p>
<p>"A Teacher." Shiro removed his glasses and looked down at the younger Alpha before him. "A Teacher who is late to his own classes, who is respectfully telling all of you to leave." Shiro inched closer and dropped his tone to that almost uncanny level of baritone. "Please."</p>
<p>"Holy fuck..." Keith didn't exactly shout out but it was enough for Shiro to hear and he looked to the door, almost like his prize was waiting behind there.<br/><br/>Wait..he had to breathe, not have the urge to tear the young Alpha's throat out. It’s been a few decades since he's been so...Alpha like. <br/><br/>"Uh, y-yeah go back to classes, show is over!" Matt followed up with some bass in his voice and started shooing the horny horde away. "Wow...should've recorded that for Adam."<br/><br/>"*koff* Y-yeah. Um. Yeah." Shit, remember why you're here, Shiro reminded himself.</p>
<p>Matt knocked on the door and Shiro kept back about...6ft. Just resist, that's all he has to do....he's not a horny young Alpha. He's in control.<br/><br/>"Hey CC, you decent in there?" Matt joked.<br/><br/>"You mean is the floor not covered in my slick? Debatable."</p>
<p>Keith joked and sighed, "I cleaned it up the best I could..."<br/><br/>"It's cool Keith, I got some wipes here too." <br/><br/>"Thank you Matty...hey, is uh...is Shiro near? Can you send him in?" The way his named in Keith's mouth, how wet it sounded. <br/><br/>"Uhhh...is...that a good idea?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Both Keith and Shiro said at the same time, Matt jumped and whipped his head to Shiro.<br/><br/>"Shiro?"<br/><br/>"It's okay Matt, I think I know what he needs." <br/><br/>"Yeah but this...okay, I trust you." Shiro patted Matt on his shoulder and stepped back. The door unlocked and Shiro went in.</p>
<p><em>This is the test, the test of his love for Adam.</em> <br/><br/>Keith was leaning with his hands on the sides of the sink, his hair slick backed, shirt barely covering over his ass. The Dark Chocolate scent clouded his vision, dear God...that smell.<br/><br/>"Hey, you wanna hand me my pants?"</p>
<p>Shiro was just...stuck, he was fucking pinned to the floor, he's not even sure what to say or do and Keith turns to face him. Shiro spotted the mole right on Keith stomach..<br/><br/>"Put your pants on." Shiro handed the bundle to Keith, "I'll be honest with you. This was a test for me."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah? You won right?"<br/><br/>"I...don't know." Shiro admitted, gulping down the scent and it locked in his chest, "This is new to me."<br/><br/>"Me too. Y'know...I wanted to seduce you. You smell amazing." Keith laughed and wiped himself off, Shiro turned away…<br/><br/>"Keith.."</p>
<p>"Yeah?"<br/><br/>"I love my Omega, we're getting married."<br/><br/>"Cool, what's that got to do with me?" Keith threw the wipes away and slipped on his boxers, "You came here...I didn't call you."<br/><br/>"I know." Shiro breathed in.<br/><br/>"He's lucky to have you." Keith smirked and popped in a pill.</p>
<p>For a moment, they stood there, looking at each other...Shiro could imagine Keith on his knees and Keith could imagine Shiro fucking him against the stall of the toilet.<br/><br/>Neither moved. <br/><br/>A phone buzzed breaking their silence. Adam.<br/><br/>"Hey babe, uh...yeah, just finishing here."</p>
<p>Keith washed his hands and walked passed Shiro, the scent of Dark Chocolate trailing behind him, walking over to Matt and giving him a quick hug. <br/><br/>"Adam, yeah...yeah I said we'll talk later, I know...yeah, yeah, babe." Shiro replied to Adam, looking at Keith walking away.</p>
<p>Shiro waited, hoping he'd look back but Keith didn't. It was over.<br/><br/>He did it, he won...Shiro conquered his lust, he has a testy Omega to deal with at home but, he did it.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>So why does he feel like he lost?</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>